The secret future in the Labyrinth
by CandyChase
Summary: This is about what Annabeth went through in the Labyrinth and how she knew where percy's Achilles was, in the real book they never give a answer. My story is how the titanis of the future tells her. Hope you enjoy... please read and comment.


The secret future in the Labyrinth

Annabeth's story in the Labyrinth

"put your cap on" he tole me"get out".

"What" I shrieked, "No im not leving you".

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider - maybe it'll led you back to Hephaetus. You tell him whats goin on."

" But you will be killed".

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

I glared at him, this is maybe the last time I see him. It was now or never, I thought. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Be careful, Seaweed brain" I put on my cap and vanished.

I started to look for the metal spider. when I found it i looked at Percy one last time, remembering all we have been through these last few years. Sailing with him in the _Sea of Monsters__**, **_us fighting the Hydra, fighting giant scorpions, falling into the Labyrinth, my hand sliping into his... I smiled. Im glad I have found a friend as good as him.

I turned and started running.

s s s

I wanderd through the endless maze for a minute or so, following the metal spider. Then i heard a explosion that made my blood run cold.

The walls started to shake and crumble. Tons of rock started to fall from the ceiling. I started to run. I ran a cross the coradoor. and pressed my body aginst the wall standing stright up, keeping my eyes tightly shut.

The rocks stoped falling. I colapsed onto the stone floor. Keeping my eyes shut, afraid to face what happend to Percy.

"Annabeth Chase" a woman voice said.

My head shot right up to see a blind folded woman in a Greek chiton.

I jumped stright up, "Themis, titanis of future". I said backing away.

"Child, I mean no harm." Themis said.

"But your a titanis, you want all the gods and goddesses gone.

She smiled, "Annabeth, I am not only the titanis of the future but also of justice".

s s s

She was telling the truth, but she was still one of the twelve titans. I did not let my gaurd down. But what was I going to do aginst a titan. I stoped taking steps back and started to listen to what she had to say, I mean why would a titanis come all the way in the Labyrinth to talk to me?

"Yes, I am a titanis, I am the titanis of the future, justice and balancing. I am the one who disides the fate of the deceased, wether they go to the Fields of Elysian or the pit of Tartarus. I have six children, one of which you have met.

"Atlas" I said. "The one that gave me this" I ran my fingers through my hair, finding the streak of gray I got last winter. When I had to hold up the sky, the titans curse.

Themis frowned, "Im sorry young Annabeth, but we can not fix the past, we must look to the future. "That is why I am here. I am here to warn you.

s s s

My mind was going a million miles an hour. Why did she need to warn me?

"What could you possibly warn me about, probley that all of this is just a waist of time and that the gods are going to fall anyway, or the fact that my friend is dead"-

I choked ont he last word. "Anyway, Themis, thanks, but no thanks".

I turned to walk away.

"It's about your friend, Percy Jackson". she called.

I stopped dead in my tracks, fighting back the tears. I coulden't even stand to hear his name without feeling a wash of pain over me.

I turned to her.

"I want the titans to fall as much as you do". she said. "This is not justice".

"Ok", I told her. "Please tell me what you need to".

"But you must never tell that I have helped the world will end worst than it is going to now, it is not always good to know the future". " Your fatel flaw is hubris, is it not?, well now you can make the world better. What you always wanted to do".

"But no one will no what I did".

"Ah, but you will. A hero dosen't always need to be reconized for their greatness to be a hero".

"Ok, what do I need to do" I said.

"Well, in one year on August 18 their will be a war as great as the a the Trojan War.

I nodded.

she went on, "Percy will make a choice and you will have to save him".

"What choice does he make"?

Themis sighed. "He will bath in the River Styx".

"But he will die". I shrieked.

Themis held up her hand to silence me.

"No, he will not, but you will be the one that saves him, you are the one that keeps him grounded to the earth".

I felt my face get warm.

" You need to protect his Achilles in battle".

I couldent believe this was happening how will I be able to protect him and if he dies it will be because of me, I woulden't be able to live with myself.

"If you do this Annabeth, the gods will not cease.

I nodded.

"But where is his Achilles" I asked.

"When the time come you will know, you are connected with him in more ways than you will ever know, it was never a cowincedence that you had to care for him when he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, everthing happens for a reason, do you understand?"

"Yes, but why are you helping me?"

She smiled, "I might have given my life legacy to Apollo, but they can never take away my sight to see the future,that is why i am blind folded. my way to see the future is what enabled me to become the next Oracale of Delphini, so many years ago."

Themis inhaled, there was a rush of wind.

I closed my eyes.

She exhaled, there was a suddent feeling of peace, like everything will be alright.

I opened my eyes and she was gone.


End file.
